


Secret Sneers

by completelyhopeless



Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett hates Melanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Sneers

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[any, any, secretly she sneers](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/568858.html?thread=79767322#t79767322)_
> 
> This is, I think, obviously early in the story, but the prompt made me think of Scarlett.

* * *

She hates Melanie Wilkes.

That girl is mealymouthed and a ninny. She couldn't open her mouth to say anything that wasn't the slightest bit polite. She should just nod for all the talking she does. Yes and no are the only words that Melanie seems to know and she does them with such obsequiousness that it makes Scarlett sick.

She sneers at Melanie every chance she gets, every time she knows that no one is watching.

Scarlett is not jealous. She knows Ashley could never love a girl like Melanie.

Still, she sneers. She hates Melanie Wilkes.


End file.
